Stay together for the kids
by Maika Yugi
Summary: *Song-fic* (canción de Blink 182) Un ginny/harry ^o^


'Stay together for the kids'

Nota: La parte en cursiva es un flash-back con sus recuerdos.

Después de tantos años juntos, después de tantas aventuras... nos tenemos que separar...

------------------------------------------------

Its hard to wake up, when the shades have been pulled shut.  
(es difícil levantarse, cuando las cortinas han sido cerradas)  
This house is haunted, its so pathetic, it makes no sense at all.  
(esta casa está embrujada, es tan patética, no tiene mucho sentido)  
I'm ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away.  
(estoy madurando con cosas para decir, palabras putrefactas y lejanas)  
If a stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day.  
(si un estúpido poema puede arreglar esta casa, lo leeré todos los días)

------------------------------------------------

Y ahora ahí, al verte llorar, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Me alejo para no hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho... a mi también me duele... nunca quise a nadie más que a ti... No podemos seguir juntos... ¿no lo ves? El idilio ya no funciona... desde antes de casarnos ya estaba roto... pero no lo quisimos ver. Nos hacemos daño mutuamente, cada mirada de tristeza se clava en el alma... ¿no te das cuenta de que ya nada es como antes? ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no volveremos a ser felices?

------------------------------------------------

So heres your holiday   
(también aquí tus vacaciones)   
Hope you, enjoy it this time.   
(ten esperanza, diviértete este tiempo)  
Gave it all away.   
(échalo todo lejos) 

------------------------------------------------

_Cada vez que lo veo... mi corazón tiembla de felicidad..._

_- ¡Ginny! – Dices mi nombre, me pierdo en lo que murmuras detrás._

_- ¿Qué? No entendí lo que dijiste... - te acercas más a mí, para que pueda escucharte._

_- Han visto a Snape en los pasillos haciendo eses (ebrio), creo que vas a tener la hora libre... ¿vienes con nosotros al césped? – me hablaste en el oído!! Sentí tu aliento caliente en mi cuello... casi me derrito. Sólo acierto a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo._

_Cuando llegamos, vemos a Ron y Hermione muy acaramelados, decidimos que es mejor dejarlos solos y nos vamos a sentarnos junto al lago. Tus ojos brillaban como nunca ¿o tan sólo fue mi imaginación?_

------------------------------------------------
    
    It was mine.
    (esto fue mio)
    So when your dead and gone, will you remember this night.
    (así que cuando tú mueras y te vayas, recordarás esta noche.)
    Twenty years now lost,
    (veinte años ahora perdidos,)
    it's not right.  
    (eso no es verdad)  
    
    ------------------------------------------------

Harry... ¿por qué me dejas? ¿acaso tienes a otra? Eres lo único que me queda... tus ojos... no sonríen... hace mucho tiempo dejaron de hacerlo... ¿qué te pasa? ¡¡No!! ¡¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó!! No te culpes más... no te hagas más daño... Te abrazo... olvido a los abogados... a todos... tú también me abrazas... no quieres separarte de mí... entonces ¡no lo hagas!

- No me dejes por favor...

- Te quiero Gin... no lo olvides... nunca lo olvides...

Firmas los papeles y te separas de mí... sales por la puerta y me echas una última sonrísa... Una muestra sincera... ¡¡hace tanto que no veía una!! Yo sólo logro echarme a llorar... nunca fui tan fuerte como tú... nunca...

------------------------------------------------
    
    
    The anger hurts my ears - been running strong for seven years.
    (el cólera hace daño a mis oídos - ha ido corriendo fuertemente 7 años)
    Rather than fix the problem, they never solve them, it makes no sense at all.
    (antes que arreglar el problema, ellos nunca lo solucionan, no tiene mucho sentido)
    I see them everyday - we get along so why can't they?
    (los veo todos los días - nosotros seguimos adelante así que ¿por qué ellos no pueden)
    If this is what he wants, and its what she wants, then whys there so much pain?  
    (si es eso lo que él desea, y lo que ella desea, entonces ¿por qué les duele tanto?)

------------------------------------------------

__

Era invierno... hacía mucho frío y estaba nevando. Llegamos empapados a la casa, encedimos la chimenea (Incendio!), me empiezo a quitar la ropa mojada, y noto tus manos frías sobre mi espalda. Me doy la vuelta y sólo logro ver tus ojos lujuriosos antes de que caigamos los dos en el sofá. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en tus brazos... y nueve meses después, te gritaba en un hospital (¡ha sido tu culpa! ¡No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí! ¬¬ dormiremos en camas separadas!!) ante el nacimiento de nuestros gemelos... 

------------------------------------------------
    
    So heres your holiday
    (también aquí tus vacaciones)
    Hope you, enjoy it this time.
    (ten esperanza, diviértete este tiempo)
    Gave it all away  
    (échalo todo lejos)

------------------------------------------------

Me intentaste decir que yo no era el culpable... siempre he sido muy cabezota... son incontables las noches que dormimos abrazados, llorando... Los niños... ellos fueron partícipes de todo... ellos lo sufrieron en silencio. No entendían lo que pasaba... nuestro comportamiento ¿o quizá sí? Después murieron... Voldemort... fue mi culpa... y al verte a ti los recuerdo a ellos, no creo que pueda soportarlo... 

------------------------------------------------
    
    It was mine.
    (esto fue mío)
    So when your dead and gone, will you remember this night.
    (así que cuando tu mueras y te vayas, recordarás esta noche)
    Twenty years now lost,
    (veinte años ahora perdidos)
    it's not right.
    (esto no es verdad)

------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Un pequeño song-fic ^^, la canción es de Blink 182 (mi grupo favorito) y entre la song y minority report, se me ocurrió la idea para este fic... es bastante malo, pero estoy falta de inspiración T-T No sé si voy a escribir más fics :S (tengo unos horribles problemas personales, aunque a lo mejor escribo sobre eso ^^U). El caso, dejadme review please!!!!!! Comentarios etc a marian_dark@hotmail.com ¡¡gracias por vuestro tiempo ^^!!


End file.
